


Do you even remember when you cared?

by Thranduilsassyking



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Ficlet, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduilsassyking/pseuds/Thranduilsassyking
Summary: A reimagined scene from the hobbit bassed on a prompt i found on tumblr " Do you even remember when you cared?" along with a few head cannons.





	Do you even remember when you cared?

**Author's Note:**

> A reimagined scene from the hobbit bassed on a prompt i found on tumblr " Do you even remember when you cared?" along with a few head cannons.

The Dwarves of Erebor had been captured trespassing. Tauriel and Legolas had lead a patrol to seek and destroy spiders, a seemingly pointless mission for each one they kill two more would take its place. Tauriel had entreated King Thranduil to allow them to destroy the nest many time but each time he refused, Today given recent events Tauriel decided she would seek to gain approval for her mission again, perhaps these Dwarves will have riled Thranduil enough that he’d let her this time. Tauriel had steeled herself and went in search of her king to plead one final time. Though she did pause at the stairs to Thranduil’s private bath she knew he was not bathing the scent was wrong but he was enjoying the warm steam given off by the baths.   
“Why do your lurk in the shadows? Come forth” Thranduil said his voice tumbling up the stairs. Tauriel always marveled at his impeccable senses nobody ever caught him by surprise. 

“We encountered more Spiders today” Tauriel said as she descended the stairs Thranduil was enjoying a goblet of wine before he slipped into the hot spring. Unbeknownst to Tauriel Thranduil was down here nearly every night for the warm waters of the Forest rivers granted him a reprieve of pain from his wounds he may hide them, but they still hurt.

“Yes, i read your report. You also captured Dwarven trespassers. i trust you dispatched the spiders efficiently?” the King asked turning from his wine table Tauriel bowed her head in affirmation. 

“Of course my King” she said “They are growing more and more bold. They attack our scouts openly! If only we could destroy them at their source, they are nesting in Dol Guldur-” Thranduil cut her off.

“No Tauriel, keep our borders secure, you will not pursue them” he said dismissively.

“If we do not stop them now they will spread to other lands!” She protested.

“Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the world will rise and fall. The darkness will spread, but here in these halls we will endure” he said cooly {How can he be so callous?!} Tauriel wondered to herself 

“Do you even remember when you cared?!” Tauriel blurted before she had a chance to process her thoughts the King froze his goblet half to his lips, shocked his guard captain would raise her voice to him. 

“Do i remember when i cared?” he repeated slowly a cool rage behind his voice like thunder before an oncoming storm. It was cold but a cold that burns. He saw Tauriel’s face change, the realization of her mistaking hitting her but she made no move to apologize, Thranduil was both proud and angered by it. He set his goblet aside and advanced on her until she was backed into the wall “I am reminded of when i cared every second of every day!” he said coldly as his glamour fell away and his true face was revealed “I am reminded of when i marched to protect my lands! And my people! Against the rage of Morgoth raised by those filthy Feanorians!” He said with great effort for when his Glamour fell away the pain doubled easily and quickly. Tauriel tried her best to hide the horror of what she saw before her. She knew of his wounds, whispered by guards when Legolas or the King was not around but she had never seen their extent. “I am reminded of when i cared every time i wake up to an empty bed! I am reminded every time i set this crown upon my head! Of when i convinced my father to follow the armies to battle in Mordor one final time to throw back the threat of Sauron! I am reminded of when I returned to My Kingdom with less than a third of people left alive! Not even able to allow my father’s body to return to the stars!” he said coldly “So yes Tauriel, i remember quite well when I cared and the ill that befell us because of it. It is my memory that keeps our people alive.” Thranduil stepped away from her retrieving his goblet turning back to the hot springs once more to allow her to regain her composure. She was young and had yet to see the pain of death in this world. If she wants to live she cannot afford such naivety Thranduil was trying to show her what happens when you fight this cursed never ending circle of war and death. The circle he’s seen swallow entire kingdoms in the past near ten thousand years. “Legolas said you fought well today. He has grown quite fond of you” Thranduil said. He wished to know if his son is placing his emotions in the right place. Thranduil admires Tauriel’s fire but there comes a point when that turns to blind arrogance.  
“I assure you my lord he thinks of me as no more than the Captain of the guard” Tauriel replied. {Outright denial? Or is it misdirection? I will make her show her true feelings now. I cannot have Legolas love someone who cannot love him back.} Thranduil thought.

“Perhaps he did once now i am not so sure.” Thranduil said turned to her running his finger along the rim of the glass waiting for her reaction.

“I- I do not think you would allow your Son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan Elf.” she values herself less than she should. Now if she truly cares she must fight for it. 

“You’re right i wouldn’t. Yet he still cares for you.” {rise above mediocrity Tauriel, prove you are not some normal Silvan elf, some smitten youth.} Thranduil watched a waited she made no move to respond. “Do not give him hope where there is none” Tauriel bowed and left the room.


End file.
